


Bad Boy

by Sunehri_c



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jess, Cuddling, Dean has a big dick, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, I suck at tags, Jess is a little shit, Light Bondage, M/M, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Top Dean, gay shit, submissive jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunehri_c/pseuds/Sunehri_c
Summary: Dean finally decides to teach the rude, snarky, incompetent boy a lesson. One that’ll leave him sore and unable to walk for weeks.
Relationships: Dean Forester/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 27





	Bad Boy

Dean didn’t know how they ended up like this. Jess pinned to the bed with his wrists over his head as Dean aggressively touches every inch of his body. All he could remember was Jess pulling the last straw and red filling his vision. He was sick of the taunting, sick of being the butt of his jokes and that shit eating grin when he had Dean fuming in rage. He tried to be patient, he really did, but Jess was plain insufferable. He was practically asking for Dean to bend him in half and rail him like a whore. The boy needed discipline, and Dean was going to teach him a lesson.

“Dude what the fuck are you- mmph!” His protests were cut off as Dean clashes their lips together, shoving his tongue down his throat. His body felt like it was on fire. Truthfully, this what he’d been wanting for months. Ever since they met and he noticed how his shirt outlined his muscles, or the dominance he radiated. Now the taller boy finally got the message. However, Jess wanted play with him a little more. He thrashed around in a desperate attempt to escape his grasp. “Don’t act like you don’t want this you little bitch. I’ve seen the way you look at me. Like you want me to fuck your brains out. Is that what all the taunting was for, baby? Playing hard to get? You could’ve asked nicely. But no, you had to get me all riled up didn’t you. No more of that. You’re getting punished sweetheart, bad boys like you need discipline.”

Jess gritted his teeth. “Let. Me. Go.” Dean’s eyes darkened. His grip on his wrists tightened enough to bruise as his other hand went to unbuckle his belt. Jess lost the energy to fight back as Dean tied it around his wrists. He’d won. And in all honesty, Jess had never been so ecstatic about losing. He didn’t get time so celebrate, however, as Dean’s lips were locked with his. The two put up long fight for dominance, but eventually Jess surrendered, going all pliant and letting Dean do whatever he wanted. Dean smirked mentally. His submissiveness turned him on like nothing else. To think just a few minutes ago the boy was spitting insults at him and putting up a fight, now gone all pliant and aching for his touch. 

“I knew you wanted me too,” Jess puffed out through kisses. “How couldn’t I?” His shirt was raised over his head, “you’re fucking hot.” Dean’s lips attached to one of his nipples, causing him to buck his hips from the sensitivity of his warm mouth. His other hand started work on the other nipple until the bud hardened under his fingers. He was good at multitasking. His actions come to a halt when he feels Jess’s hard against his thigh. “Wow, just started and you’re already so hard.” He cupped his crotch through his jeans, elicting a moan from the boy. They’re quickly discarded along with his undergarments, leaving him completely bare under Dean’s gaze. The only way to describe the look in his eyes was hungry. Like an animal observing his prey. It sent a shudder down Jess’s spine.

He turned his head to the side, trying to hide the red dusting his cheeks. There was just something so humiliating about being naked while Dean was fully dressed. “Look at me, kitten.” He gripped the other’s chin harshly, forcing him to make eye contact. He lowered himself until he was face to face with his dripping length. He stood at a good eight inches. Not as big as Dean, but not small either. Jess was simply perfect. He swiped some precome off the tip and licked his fingers clean, making Jess squirm. His lips wrapped around his cock, going down to the base. Jess jolts up in surprise, bucking up into his mouth, chasing the pleasurable feeling. Dean’s lips leave as soon as they came. “You take what I give you.” He growled, holding hips down with an iron grip. Jess’s whimpers turn into throaty moans as Dean takes him with ease, sucking insistently. His head bobbed up and down, occasionally swirling his tongue around the tip. Jess was lost in pleasure. The erotic contrast of Dean’s plush pink lips against his cock aroused to him to no end. 

“Dean- Dean oh fuck-” A string of curses escaped him as the knot in his stomach grew tighter, aching to come undone. Dean paused his actions, pulling away so the only thing connecting them was a string of saliva. “Wouldn’t want you coming yet.” His came out hoarse. Jess really shouldn’t have found it as attractive as he did. He opened his mouth to complain about being edged, but Dean cut him off. “And before you even thinking of whining, remember I’m the one in charge here. You’re under my control, so I get to decide if you get to cum or not. This is a punishment, my dear, so I could care less whether it feels good for you or not. I’m only playing with your body because I want to. Quit being a needy little slut or it won’t end well for you.” Jess gulped, falling mute. He was pretty good at this dom thing. His wet dreams were nothing compared to the real deal.

“Turn around.” Dean said. Jess awkwardly obliged, trying his best without his arms. Dean’s hands came back at his hips. A few seconds passed. One. Two. Three. Jess wriggled his hips back desperately, trying to get Dean to do something. A sharp slap rang out and a stinging pain on his backside, causing him to groan. “Count babyboy.”

“O-One.” Smacks rained down on his soft flesh, staining it with hand prints and red marks. Dean had a heavy palm. He appreciated the way his mounds jiggled with every hit, squeezing them after the so burn would sink in. “F-Fifteen.” Tears pricked in his eyes. It hurt so much, but the pain was delicious. He could feel himself leaking onto the pearly white sheets. Maybe he had a slight masochism steak. “Twenty- no more please.” He begged. His ass felt raw from all the hits. Dean’s hands stilled, before pulling away completely. 

“Suck.” He brought three fingers to Jess’s lips. He engulfed them completely, licking and sucking like he was giving head. Dean bit his lip. “Slutty boy. Getting turned on from just sucking my fingers? My my, you’re more lewd than I thought.” He thrusted his fingers deeper, choking the poor boy. “Wait until you’re taking my cock baby.” He circled a finger around his entrance, only slightly dipping it in past the tight ring of muscle. He let Jess catch his breath before pushing all the way to the knuckle. “M-More.” Jess hissed. It wasn’t long before Dean was three fingers deep inside of him, thrusting insistently on his prostate, making him see stars in pleasure. “You do this a lot?” Dean asked, noticing how none of this seemed new to Jess. “Mhm. And I think of your cock everytime.”

Dean growled, pulling his fingers out and slathering lube all over his length. He lined himself up and pushed all the way in, losing himself in the heat caging him. He stayed put, letting the other boy adjust to his size. Jess was on cloud 9. He could feel Dean everywhere, in the deepest and most intimate part of his body. The reek of sweat mixed with both their scents lay heavy in the atmosphere. Dean’s lips latched onto his shoulder, kissing and sucking in an attempt to soothe him from the pain. As much as his body was screaming at him to buck up into the tight warmth, he reminded himself that Jess came first.

“Move.” Dean instantly pounded into him, settling at an inhumane pace. His body draped over Jess, pulling his hair roughly to access his neck, aggressively biting and sucking till red and purple spots bloomed. Jess was a mess, his mind going blank from the euphoria. Black spots filled his vision everytime Dean hit that one spot. The bed shook violently, rubbing his cock against the mattress with every thrust. The belt burn around his wrists only added to the pleasure to the point where he didn’t know which sensation to focus on. 

This was exactly how it was supposed to be. Dean in control, having the upper hand while Jess lay helplessly under him. Gone was the snarky teenager full of attitude who had no respect for anyone but himself. In the bedroom he followed Dean’s every word and failure to do so would result in consequences. Granted, the little whore seemed to enjoy his punishments, perhaps too much. Watching his cock disappear around his plump ass cheeks filled him with pride as much as arousal. Jess was his. No one else could feel this ass, no one else could fuck him so well. After taking Dean’s cock, Jess would never feel pleasured by anyone else. 

Sharp gasps and broken whimpers left his kiss-swollen lips at the feeling of being filled to the brim, eyes screwed shut and legs spread like those girls in pornos. By now his lower half had given out, back arched and raised in the air, each grind of Dean’s cock against his sensitive walls bringing him closer to release. The taller left scratches on his hips as he if were a kitten, leaving his mark. He wrapped an arm around his stomach, holding him up as the other hand came to wrap around his cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. 

He’d never thought Dean would be this good in bed. Sure, he’d had his fair share of fantasies the real experience far outshined them. Everyone though of Dean as the kind, puppy-like boy next door, all sweet and innocent and virginal. If only they knew. Dean was far from any of that, at least with him. A sense of pride hit knowing he’d be the only one to see this side of him because there was no chance in hell he’d go running to other sluts when Jess presented himself so beautifully. By now they had an unspoken agreement to only get intimate with each other. Dean’s thrusts became uneven and his breathing ragged, signalling he was almost at his high. “Baby I’m gonna-” 

“Me too.” Jess panted. A few more thrusts and both of them were shooting white, Jess’s body spasming in what he swore was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. Dean pulls out slowly, watching his ass clench trying to keep the cum in. The belt was undone, revealing the sore red marks on his wrists, which Dean kissed and iced. The next few moments are a blur, Jess fading in and out of consciousness due to their long and exhausting session. But he can faintly register a wash cloth being dragged along his body and more kisses being peppered on his skin. “Dean?” He croaked, his voice hoarse. “I’m here, sweetheart.” A body slides in next to him, arms wrapping around his waist and entwining their fingers. “So, what we have learned?” Dean asked, nuzzling the back of his neck. Jess turned around in his embrace. “To tease you more often.”


End file.
